Doggy Sister
by yukionna-chan
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but here it goes Inu Yasha lives in present day Tokyo and attends school with Kagome, Sango and Miroku. He has a sister that is also a hanyou but she acts more like a dog than human so Inu Yasha is slowly trying to help her until
1. Default Chapter

Ohayo my name is Yukionna-chan and I love writing, especially fanfics about my favorite animes. At the moment this Inu Yasha fanfic is my first.

* * *

"'Zumi? Where are ya?" Inu Yasha yelled as he wandered through his apartment. "Kazumi get your butt out here now!"

From one of the rooms a green eye, the envy of any cat, peeked out from around the corner, hair as red as blood trailed to the floor. She cocked her head to one side as if to ask if it was alright to come out.

"C'mon it's ok." Inu Yasha said soothingly. Slowly Kazumi came forward on all fours. A top her head a pair of puppy ears twitched. Inu Yasha felt bad for his sister. It had been 16 years since he had left home only to have his younger sister treated like a dog since a young age so that was the only way she knew how to act. He had come home a month ago to find all this and it was then that he took her home with him and was trying to teach her to be human. He absent mindedly scratched behind the right ear of Kazumi, who sat in front of him. She wore a simple short dress that won't get in the walk when she crawled around on the floor.

"Ok, I have to go to school so, you be good and no barking at the door." He told her as he got up and headed to the door. Kazumi stuck her nose up in the air as if to say 'who me?' Inu Yasha went out the door laughing.

He no sooner got to school when he heard his name being called.

"Inu. Hey Inu wait up."

He turned around to see a raven haired girl running after him. He smiled at her.

"Hey Kagome."

"You got any plans for after school?" Kagome asked as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked up at the sliver haired boy beside her but quickly adverted her eyes when his golden ones met hers. She couldn't help but like him. Inu Yasha was tall, strong, and handsome and Kagome didn't care if he was part demon, she just thought it added to what made him different. She knew he had to white puppy ears hidden under the hat he always wore out in public.

Inu Yasha thought for a moment. He had planned to try and teach Kazumi to walk that night but he thought that he could do that when he got home.

"Not at the moment, why?" He finally answered.

"Well I'm having a small get-together. You know, me, you, Sango and Miroku." She said as the two walked up the steps to the school.

"Speaking of those two where are they?" Inu Yasha asked, just noticing the absence of two of his friends.

"Didn't they tell you?" Kagome asked, "They are volunteering this month at the hospital."

"Miroku working? I never thought I'd hear those two words together." Inu Yasha said as the two grabbed their books and such form their lockers. "Well I'll see you at lunch." He said as he left Kagome and headed to his first class of the day.

"Later Inu." Kagome said and headed in the opposite direction.

Later at lunch Kagome was waiting for Inu Yasha under their favorite tree. She held her lunch box in her hands. She was wondering if Inu Yasha had forgotten when she spotted his sliver hair.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized when he got over to her. Kagome smiled at him.

"That's ok. Let's just eat." She said and sat down. Inu Yasha sat down beside her and removed his hat.

"Stupid hat is rubbing my ears raw again." He complained as he rubbed his sore ears. Kagome loved watching his ears twitched at every little sound. That was another reason why they sat under the same tree for it was far enough from the school that no one could see his ears if he took off his hat like he did every lunch.

"So what time is this gathering?" Inu Yasha asked as he opened his lunch bag to find it half eaten. "Not again, damn her." He mumbled. Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Her who?" She asked.

"No one." Inu Yasha quickly said. Kagome just stared at him until he looked away.

"Ok if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." She said. "Any ways back to tonight come over to my place about 4:30." Kagome held out a Twinkie to Inu Yasha. "Here since your lunch is basically gone."

"Thanks Kag." He said and accepted the Twinkie and inhaled it. _I'm really going to have to teach 'Zumi to stop doing that._ He thought when he heard someone heading their way. Quickly he put his hat back on and no sooner had he done so than Kouga showed up.

"What are you doing with _my_ woman?" Kouga asked. Kagome sighed, every since they had meet back in grade 7 Kouga had been referring to her as his woman.

"For that last time. I'm not your woman." Kagome nearly shouted as she stood up. "C'mon Inu suddenly I've lost my appetite." She said and pulled Inu Yasha to his feet and led him away from Kouga. "I can't stand it when he calls me that." She muttered. Inu Yasha just shook his head at his friend.

"Don't let him get to you, Kag." He told her. Suddenly the ball rang signaling the end of lunch. "See you after school."

Back at home Kazumi was getting bored. She was sitting on the small porch scratching her ear with her foot when she heard someone walked by the door. Quickly she ran over to the door and sniffed under it. She smelt the familiar scent of the lady who always walked her dog and she knew that meant Inu Yasha would be home soon. Heading back to the porch she curled up on an oversized pillow Inu Yasha had bought her, crossed her hands, laid her head down and took a nap.

Back at school Inu Yasha was wondering how he was going to tell his friends about his sister, for the last month he had been hiding her from them.

_Maybe I should just tell them? If they really are my friends they'll understand. _He thought to himself failing to notice the teacher walking towards him until she slammed her hand on his desk.

"So good of you to join us back in class Inu Yasha." She said.

"Gomen Miss. Sayaki." He answered. Miss Sayaki was about to say something else when the bell signaling the end of the school day went. _Saved by the bell _"Bye Miss. Sayaki."

Back at the lockers Kagome was waiting for Inu Yasha when she saw him coming.

"Hey Inu how was your day?" She asked.

"Fine how 'bout yours?" He asked as he got his homework and shoved it in his back pack. Leaving the school they noticed it had started raining.

"It went alright until Kouga showed up with the whole my woman thing." She answered as she ran down the street wanting to get home as fast as possible. "Well I'll see you tonight."

"Yea. By Kag." He said as he head home as fast as he could. _I hope 'Zumi is alright._ He thought.

It didn't take long for him to get home. When he opened the door he noticed that Kazumi wasn't there to meet him. _Where is she?_ He wondered as he searched the house. He found her curled up on his bed completely drenched. She looked up and her green eyes where clouded over. Inu Yasha felt her head and she was burning up. "Oh crap, you caught a cold from being out in the rain." He whispered as he grabbed some towels from the hall closet and started to dry her off. She sneezed and started coughing while Inu Yasha wrapped her up in a blanket. "You stay here." He told her and he headed to the kitchen to get the cough syrup and aspirin. _She may think she's a dog but at least her system isn't one._ He thought as he crushed the aspirin up in put it in some peanut butter. Going back to the bed room he gave the aspirin filled peanut butter to Kazumi and measured out so cough syrup and tried to get her to take it but Kazumi didn't like the smell of it and wouldn't take it. It took some wrestling on Inu Yasha's part but he got it down.

"There now you sleep." Inu Yasha told her. Kazumi closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep, sneezing every now and then. Inu Yasha lay on the bed beside her and stroked the top of her head and pretty soon he fell asleep as well.

At Kagome's, Kagome, Sango and Miroku couldn't believe that Inu Yasha had forgotten to come to Kagome's. He had never done that before.

"Something must've happened to him." Sango said. Kagome grabbed her coat.

"C'mon we're going to his place." She said. Sango and Miroku followed her. Inu Yasha didn't live to far from Kagome's house so it didn't take long for the three to reach his apartment building and pretty soon they were pounding on the door. The knocking had woken up Kazumi and she was growling at the door from the bedroom. The growling had woken up Inu Yasha.

"Now who's here?" He mumbled as he headed to answer the door. "Kagome, Sango, Miroku, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well when you didn't show up at my house I thought something had happened." Kagome answered. Suddenly everyone heard a thump from the bedroom. Everyone ran to the bedroom to find Kazumi on the floor. She had tried to get off the bed but being so sick her legs couldn't support her weight. Inu Yasha picked her up.

"I sorry I didn't know you had someone over." Kagome mumbled and turned to leave. Sango glared at him and Miroku smile.

"Kagome it's not what you think."

"Then tell me."

"You see this is...well she's...."Inu Yasha stumbled over his words. Kagome was almost at the door.

"See, why didn't you tell me."  
  
"Kagome she's my younger sister." He finally said as he followed Kagome to the door, still holding Kazumi who was growling. "Hush up Kazumi." He told her and she stopped growling and flicked her ears in a 'fine then' sort of way.

"Your sister?"

* * *

Well tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2Revised

Here is a rewrite of Chappy 2. I really didn't like the first one.

* * *

"Your sister?" Kagome said puzzled.

Inu Yasha sifted Kazumi's weight and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Sango asked as she entered the living room. Kagome closed the door and walked over to Inu Yasha. She stared at Kazumi, who leaned up towards her, sniffed and ended up sneezing on Kagome.

"Sorry 'bout that Kag." Inu Yasha apologized. "And to answer your question Sango I wasn't sure how you guys would react."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she wiped her face. Kazumi struggled weakly to be put down.

"Fine 'Zumi, and don't you go and bite any of them." Inu Yasha said sternly and Kazumi rolled her eyes at him. "I mean is that I wasn't sure who you guys would take it if I suddenly said one day 'Yeah my sister is living with me and she thinks she's a dog.'"

Going to scratch her ear Kazumi couldn't keep her balance and fell over. Miroku laughed at the sight and Kagome could've sworn that Kazumi whimpered.

"Miroku that wasn't nice." Kagome said and hit him hard leaving Miroku rubbing his jaw. Sango laughed at him.

"You deserved that boy." She laughed.

"Hey girl. What's wrong not feeling well?" Kagome gently asked Kazumi who was glaring at her. Kagome knelt by her and gently rubbed behind one ear. Giving over to Kagome's gentle caresses Kazumi stopped growling low in her throat and closed her eyes. "Now your gunna tell us everything." She told Inu Yasha. Sighing he led everyone to the living room, leaving Kazumi to sleep in the hall.

"Ok, well you all know that I'm part inu-youkai right?" He started, everyone nodded. "Well when I was a kid my mom left my dad for reasons I don't know, well dad wasn't the greatest person umm, youkai, in the world and neither was my older brother so when I got a little older I left home, leaving Kazumi behind, but I didn't think anything would happen to her because dad had been treating her like a little goddess. Well I paid a visit home last month and I found out that because I left dad and Sesshoumaru went ballistic and treated her like the inu-hanyou she is, and in that sense I mean that treated her like a dog literally." Inu Yasha looked over at his peacefully sleeping sister, her hands were crossed and she was resting her chin on them while her legs where stretched out behind her. "Well I went um…a little crazy to say the least and totally kicked the crap outta both of them then I brought her here and I've been trying to get her to act like a person but so far nothing." He finished. He waited to hear what his friends had to say, hoping for a best but expecting the worst.

"That's awful. I couldn't imagine what is must've been like for her." Sango whispered, close to tears. "I'm glad that you saved her but the damage was already done."

"I know I feel bad about it." He muttered to himself. Kazumi had awoken and slowly crept into the room. Her eyes were still cloudy with a slight fever but she seemed to be getting a little better. She pawed her way carefully over to her brother and laid her head in his lap.

"Look she's telling you it's not your fault." Kagome said. "And with our help she'll soon be the girl you remember." And with that everyone agreed.

"Well 'Zumi looks like you made some friends." Inu Yasha said, Kazumi just snorted.

Kagome got to her feet. "Well there is no time like the present to get started. First I think that she needs to learn how to walk. What do you guys think?" She asked.

"I think so." Miroku said, heading towards the girl. Kazumi growled at him and bared her teeth. "Look I'm really sorry for laughing at you." Miroku apologized, Kazumi snapped at him. "Ok, ok I won't go near you until you forgive me." He promised and backed up. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello, Inu Yasha speaking." He said as he answered the phone. "Yes their here, what was that? Ok one moment please." He said and motioned for Kagome to come over. "It's your mother."

"Hello mother." She said. "Umm…well the party has been moved here and well we're spending the night." Inu Yasha's eyes went wide, Kagome shook her head. "Yes we'll be home later tomorrow. Bye mom." She finished and hung-up. "Sorry about that but it was either that or we all go back to my place for a lecture."

"Fine but where are we all gunna sleep?" He asked. Kazumi's ears flicked and she stomped off down the hall. Everyone followed her and saw she was lying in the middle of Inu Yasha's bed glaring at everyone.

"Well I guess that we all sleep in the living room." Sango laughed and headed out followed by the gang.

* * *

Well tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcomed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the 3rd chappy of Doggie Sister and I appreciate all the feed back I've been getting.

Sangoscourage: I love the idea and I will be using it.

* * *

It was about 11:00 pm when Kagome opened her eyes and it was because she heard a noise in the kitchen. Moaning she got up off the floor where she had been sleeping and quietly crept into the kitchen to see Kazumi was leaning up against the counter trying to get at some cookies lying on a plate. Kagome made her way over and took one of the cookies of the plate, and held it out to Kazumi.

"Come and get it." Kagome gently said and held out the cookie. Slowly Kazumi pushed herself back from the counter staring at the cookie. She took a couple of shaky steps forward reaching for the cookie but then almost fell but Kagome managed to catch her. "That was great Kazumi, just great." Kagome smiled and gave Kazumi the cookie.

Later when everyone woke up Kagome wasn't in the living room, Sango looked in the bedroom and quietly motioned for everyone to look. Looking in the bedroom the gang saw that Kazumi was curled up near Kagome who was sleeping on the bed. One hand rested gently on Kazumi head yet she didn't seem to mind.

"Well that is a sight I wasn't expecting to see anytime soon." Inu Yasha said softly. Miroku slowly approached the sleeping girls and even in her sleep Kazumi growled at him.

"Damn, she doesn't let up does she?" He whispered.

Inu Yasha shook his head as he ushered everyone out of the room and back to the kitchen for breakfast. "So what does everyone want?"

"Well what do ya got?" Sango asked as she opened the fridge.

"Umm eggs, bacon, cereal, toast, umm…anything you want I guess, Kazumi is a pretty picky eater so I have to keep lots of different foods in the house." Inu Yasha replied as he pulled a box of breakfast bars out of the cupboard above the sink.

"I'll have eggs and bacon." Kagome said from the doorframe. Inu Yasha turned with half the breakfast bar in his mouth.

"I fought you were still fepping." Inu Yasha mumbled around the bar.

"Inu Yasha, swallow first then speak." She sighed. "I didn't understand a word you said."

Inu Yasha swallowed the bar. "I said, I thought you were still sleeping." He repeated.

"Well I was until I got hungry. Now where are my bacon and eggs?"

Inu Yasha laughed as he pulled stuff out of the fridge while Sango and Miroku had a bowl of cereal.

In the middle of eating Kazumi entered the room and sat down by Kagome's feet.

"Oh guys me and Kazumi got a trick to show you." Kagome smiled and took a piece of bacon off her place and offered it to Kazumi who stretched up for it. Kagome held it higher so Kazumi put her hands on the chair, still wanting the bacon so slowly got to her feet then Kagome backed up still offering the bacon to Kazumi who stumbled towards it but fell after a couple of steps. Kagome gave her the bacon with a big smile on her face. "Well?"

Inu Yasha and the others stared in disbelief as Kazumi chewed happily on her piece of bacon. Getting up Inu Yasha lifted his sister to her feet with his arms around her waist and spun her around a couple of times then hugged her so hard she found it hard to breathe.

"Oh 'Zumi I'm so proud of you." He whispered sounding close to tears. Kazumi was confused since she really didn't know what she had done; she had just wanted the bacon. Releasing his sister Inu Yasha hugged Kagome next. "Thank you Kag, thank you."

"Well that is just a start we still have a long way to go." She laughed looking at Kazumi who still looked confuse.

"A long way to go." Sango echoed.

* * *

Yeah I know the chapter is short but I really wanted to get this scene out.

Well tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcomed.


End file.
